This invention relates to improved portable power driven abrading tools, such as sanders, of a type including an abrading shoe power driven relative to a carrying body to cause a sheet of sandpaper or other abrading material to perform an abrading operation on a workpiece.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,092, there has been shown an abrading tool in which an aspirator is energized by a primary flow of air discharged from an air motor of a tool to induce a secondary flow of air and abraded particles from the vicinity of a workpiece through passages in the abrading shoe and into a conduit leading to a dust collection bag. A later U.S. Pat., No. 3,932,963, shows a similar dust collection system in a sander of a type in which the abrading shoe reciprocates in a straight line relative to the carrying body.